deemofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kht48/DEEMO 3.0 TRAILER REACTIONS
So, as of yesterday, we now have a trailer for 3.0 !! Here are the comments that I made on it. *I see that this alternative storyline will seem a lot happier in tone as opposed to the last one. The new art looks amazing as well! *Alright, 3 scenes isn't that bad. *What kind of importance are the collectibles? Maybe it's for achievements, but I do not see any other reason... *AND IF ONLY I HAD WAITED TIL THIS UPDATE... I wanted to reach the end sooner >:(. *The new SM tracks seem very promising. I only know one of them though... *25 is a bit of a let down. Maybe it is 3 collections and a story chapter? That would make some sense... *OH GOD... This is gonna be something... HERE WE GO... Also, here is what the song actually is. Parodia Sonatina is the original version, which you can also find on ***'s soundcloud. I censored the name so you could keep guessing. So, this update will be big. I'm guessing it's because we normally get 5 chapter books per update, but because of the whole new story, they would probably have to narrow it to 4. 3 books, and one big story book. That is cool~ (Also, pretty sure PSV2 is definitely in the alternative story chapter, XD...) And now, more predictions! #'Marigold will be in a MAJOR scale. '''After the trailer release, M2U was confirmed to have one more boss track for the game. It is called Marigold, and here is the song's artwork . As you can see, there are hefty differences between Magolia/Myosotis (i.e. Marigold's color is a compliment of MagnoSotis). Another thing to note is both Magnolia and Myosotis are played in a MINOR scale in order to portray a depressive tone. If the style of these songs were changed into a MAJOR scale, then the tone would most likely change too (Please, someone give me an example change of one of these songs, and I will thank you so much). If Marigold is meant to represent rebirth, new life, and happiness, then it won't likely be in a minor scale. (WRONG) #'There will be a story chapter. 'The last story chapter that we had in 2.0 had 10 songs, excluding Altale because it was a collab piece. If the 4 free tracks are not part of the 25 probably paid tracks, and 15 of those were for side chapters, then the other 10 will be the story chapter. Plus, if we are adding to the whole plot, we need another chapter for it. (SOMEWHAT CORRECT) #'If #2 is correct, then the story chapter will be parrallel to the last story chapters. 'This is kinda out there, but it would be really cool if everything we saw from the other chapter was in Deemo's perspective. Besides, it's already kinda hinted with Marigold (Relating to MagnoSotis) and PSV2 (Relating to Entrance or ANiMA). (WRONG) #'Aragami was only "labeled" as a 10 in order to prevent spoilers. '''Aragami was first revealed at Taipei Gameshow in February, and oh boy, it was something. After rewatching this... This can't be a 10. This is definitely PSV2 levels of hard, in my opinion. But at the same time, it would have been less exciting with the revelation, so they put a 10 on it instead. IDK, I still find Aragami slighly undoable. (WRONG) Category:Blog posts